thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium
Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium is a sandwich shop in Fuller House. About |-|Season 4= Opening Night Fernando and Jimmy plan a trip to Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium and Max invites himself along. Kimmy banned them from having Uncle Monty's in the house during her pregnancy because she said the smell made her feel nauseous. When only five minutes away from Uncle Monty's, Max receives a text saying Kimmy's in labour, get to the hospital now. Instead of turning the car around they continue on to the sandwich emporium. |-|Season 5= Family Business Steve takes D.J.'s suggestion at takes Jimmy and Fernando to get sandwiches. Uncle Monty brings their sandwiches to the table. He brings capicola for the frowny guy in sweatpants, Fernando, the 50-50 for Steve, and Jimmy gets the number 6 which is not what he ordered. Jimmy has been eating the same sandwich there since he was a kid, Uncle Monty tells him to shake things up. Uncle Monty tells Steve, Fernando, and Jimmy that the Sandwich Emporium is closing down at the end of the week because he's moving to Florida. After telling Stephanie and Kimmy they bought Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium, Fernando and Jimmy leave the girls fuming to go and meet Steve, who is their investor, at the bank. The guys believe Uncle Monty's is the solution to all their problems. Fernando won't be moping around the house any longer, he is now filled with passion and hope. Jimmy doesn't have to leave for weeks on end for work or miss his daughter grow. Steve gets the chance to invest in a business with a couple of guys he likes. Monty wants the guys to treat the place right. Over the years he has put a lot of his own sweat into his sandwiches. D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy decide to go to Uncle Monty's to confront the Fernando, Steve, and Jimmy. Steve discovered Uncle Monty's is not a typical sandwich shop. It's an established brand with loyal clientele. When he checked the books he found a gold mine and thinks they could even franchise the business. Steve thinks with the amount of money he's going to spend on sandwiches the place will make a killing. Ready Player Fuller Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium grand reopening is happening a week early thanks to Fernando. He put the wrong date on the flyers, Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and AOL. The banner that Fernando ordered won't be ready for another week. The people outside are lined up around the block. Since Fernando is in Monte Carlo, Stephanie, Kimmy, Steve, Ramona and Max help Jimmy on his big day. Stephanie and Kimmy bring in a banner reading "Grand Reopening Harmon-Fuller Pet Care". Ramona slices it in half with a meat cleaver. In all the chaos Steve forgot they offered a Groupon for opening day. Where they're gonna roll back the prices to the original 1972 prices. Which means a sandwich normally sold for $12 will be sold for 82 cents. Max concludes that they don't have enough ingredients to feed all the people. Jimmy has a brief meltdown before turning the shop sign to open, and the people come flooding inside. Berkowitz orders 10 corned beef reubens, 2 pastramis, and an egg-salad wrap. When his Groupon discount brings the price down to only $9, he doubles his order. Even when almost completely out of ingredients, Jimmy would never send out a subpar sub. Uncle Monty's is known for it's integrity. Stephanie thinks it might be time for Jimmy to throw in the towel and shut the door. Jimmy address the customers at Uncle Monty's because he feels like he is letting them down. Due to unforeseen circumstances they no longer have supplies to give them the sandwiches they've come to expect and deserve. Jimmy would rather close the shop than serve one meatball sub that's two meatballs short of a full Uncle Monty sandwich. A frequent customer, Berkowitz, starts sharing his sandwiches with other customers. Steve tells the Uncle Monty's suppliers that Jimmy is in trouble and that they were needed at the shop. So Steve picks them up and surprises everyone with the ingredients that they desperately require. D.J. and Jackson arrive carrying more supplies, after winning the Rocket League NorCal Finals. Jimmy is pleased now he can give everyone the sandwiches they deserve. DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race Steve has planned a girls vs guys Amazing Race themed game called "D.J.'s Amazing Race: Birthday Edition" for D.J.'s 40th birthday. After D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy ride a tandem bike to Uncle Monty's, Gia Mahan reads their next clue. The final challenge is to build a sandwich at least one-foot high, using meat and lettuce alone. As the girls begin building their sandwich Fernando, Jimmy, and Matt arrive. As the guys start the challenge, the girls finish. Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler Steve drives Max to Uncle Monty's to do detective work on Ethan and Rocki Mahan. Max spots their suspect, Ethan. Steve grabs a sandwich while Max talks to Ethan. Max inquires as to how Ethan knows Rocki. Ethan claims he's never seen her before they meet at the house earlier. Ethan makes a quick getaway. A Modest Proposal Jimmy massages Stephanie's shoulders as Jackson, Ramona, and Max work and make sandwiches for the post-proposal party. Jackson and Ramona aren't getting paid. Max negotiated a deal where he gets a buck a sandwich, plus pull dental and vision. Stephanie has to leave to help D.J. show Fernando what they've come up for the proposal. Because the engagement ring can't be kept in the house, Stephanie wants to have Jimmy look after it. Ramona notices Jimmy has that look on his face when he's about to have an anxiety scream. Jimmy screams "Anxiety!". Ramona sense's somethings up with him. Jimmy isn't too pleased with so much responsibility looking after the engagement ring. Jimmy screams "Anxiety!" again. Jimmy, Jackson, Ramona, and Max have finished making the sandwiches for the post-proposal party. Jimmy can't find the engagement ring. They believe it to be in one of the sandwiches. Stephanie arrives to a messy shop after Jimmy, Jackson, Ramona, and Max have destroyed all the sandwiches searching for the ring. Before Jimmy can come clean to her, Stephanie admits she still has the ring. She forgot to give it to him. Basic Training On the Menu * 50-50 Crab and a Half (half-crab half-crab salad) * Number 3 The Bruce Lee BLT * Number 4 The Golden Gate Cheesesteak * Number 5 The James Franko-Furter dog * Number 6 Eggplant Parmesan * Meatball sub with provolone * Number 13 The Tom Hanks Dag-Woody sandwich * Number 14 The Meatball Grinder with peppercini * Number 15 The Steph Curry chicken salad sandwich * Number 17 The Capicola hero * Corned beef Reuben * Egg-salad wrap * Turkey Reuben pastrami * Number 40 The Sloppy Joe DiMaggio * Number 43 A vegan banh mi To double EVERYTHING on your sandwich just ask for it with THE FULL MONTY Gallery Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium.jpg Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Season 5 Locations Category:Images